


Nightmare Fuel

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confrontations, Descriptions of Pain, Human Experimentation, Lio and Galo Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mental strain, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: He believed that anything in this world was easy to fix with a bandaid. Even the man who tried to commit mass genocide, against his own kind nonetheless. Against both of his kin, Burnish and Human alike. Kray Foresight should be in a cell never to see the sun again, but instead he was downstairs on indefinite house arrest.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Thorns. It’s the thorns I remembered the most. Through the screams and anguish I endured from my other Burnish there were the thorns that held me in place, enslaving me to become a human battery. I could feel every rotation as they spun helplessly. I felt every moment until it went black with a crash. Even when I woke up to Galo’s lips, I heard the maniacal laughter of Kray Foresight. 

Maybe that’s the reason why I don’t sleep anymore. Be it nightmares or the fear of sleeping itself, I don’t close my eyes. I lay here in our bed with Galo coddling me like a teddy bear as he snores. The idiot puts a bandaid over the bridge of his nose every night since I told him. It was cute that he thought he fixed it. 

He believed that anything in this world was easy to fix with a bandaid. Even the man who tried to commit mass genocide, against his own kind nonetheless. Against both of his kin, Burnish and Human alike. Kray Foresight should be in a cell never to see the sun again, but instead he was downstairs on indefinite house arrest. 

Although he was scum, he was scum with enough blackmail and incriminating evidence against those in power who would’ve put him in the chair otherwise. Everyone preaches about their superior morality until their careers and wealth are at risk. Except for Galo. He made it clear that he wanted to “help” Foresight out of his own duty as a rescue operator. 

We moved to the house just a month ago following Foresight’s sentencing. Every week at noon a therapist would come for two hours. They stayed within the living room, I stayed outside by the river beyond the invisible fence. That monster couldn’t cross that barrier without being shocked by the device on his ankle. So I knew that out there was more than safe. Somedays Galo would join me soaking our feet into the flowing water, other days he would stay at the house when the therapist needed assistance. 

He seemed like a good man. There wasn’t a hint of judgment on his face when he got out of his car, I would call it more pride than anything. Perhaps he was hopeful like Galo. He kept his posture straight, suit tidy and sharp. He was the psychiatrist who eagerly took up the case, boldly flashing his credentials in cases of sociopathy and psychopathy. And well, who other than a fool would be in the same room alone with another mad man. Despite the doctor’s high-energy enthusiasm and joking nature, he took his job seriously. Galo told me the man who occasionally greeted me with a casual smile and the man who explored Kray Foresight’s mind were like completely different people. But that’s the norm for his line of work I suppose. The bedside manner of a hospital doctor versus one who drilled themselves into your head, was that they had to keep their own mind sane too. 

Foresight could’ve been here alone and it wouldn’t have made much difference. But Galo was convinced that people can’t change themselves for the better with two daily hours of therapy and a drawer of pills. Everyone had abandoned that creep for obvious reasons, yet Galo refused to lose hope. 

“He’s truly an idiot,” I didn’t notice the words spoken from my mouth until Galo awoke softly.

“Who… is?” He rubbed my back gently in circles. I closed my eyes and mumbled out other words to appear as if I was talking in my sleep. 

“Oh, sorry,” He whispered and patted my hair, “good dreams.” He adjusted us slightly and tucked his chin over my head. He was beyond naive. His heart had nothing but pure intentions, and that meant he had to save everyone. Even scum. 

My love for Galo was stronger than my disgust for Foresight. I warned him that he couldn't be saved, but that didn't stop him. He was already committed to a fool's task and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him come here with Foresight alone. Even if it meant hiding away my own demons. 

The thorns were like a phantom limb. Sometimes I felt them piercing into me, other times my arms burned. That burning sensation wasn’t the same as a Burnish’s heat, rather it was like my flesh was stung with a hot iron rod. Even while I held them within my sights, washed them under cold water until they turned blue, and pinched them for real physical pain I couldn’t escape the episodes of clenching them tightly in my grasp. 

So why, why was the man that did this downstairs? Why was he allowed to sleep? To eat our food, to watch our T.V? 

As if on cue, I heard microwave beeping from the kitchen. What was fucker making at three am? Fed up, I carefully crawled out from Galo’s arm and replaced myself with a pillow. I just had to spy for a moment to make sure Foresight wasn’t making a bomb in the kitchen. 

I snuck across the floor and unlocked our bedroom door. My eyes peeked down towards the dark hallway as I stepped out one foot after another. My hand hovered along the wall until I reached the stairs. Listening for a moment, I heard the cabinet doors open and close. Squatting down I carefully climbed down the old steps just enough until I could see the opposing kitchen right beyond the railing bars.

I squinted my eyes to spot only a single mug and the tea bags out. Then, just to the right at the fridge was Foresight. I quickly averted my eyes downwards to the void around me. I clenched the railing bars to shut up the tremors quivering up my spine. 

“Hm? Galo, is that you?” Fuck. I made the wood of the railing creek in my panic. I held my breath. He was just hearing things, he’d come to that conclusion. I bit the corner of my lip. 

“Galo I know you’re there. I can see your hands at the least.” Double fuck. The thorns tightened around me. No. No, I couldn’t stay bound there. Fighting against shuddering pain in the back of my head, I stood up. 

“It’s not Galo,” I gritted through my teeth. 

“...This is the first time we’ve spoken in a long while. Lio Fotia.” There was a somber tone in his voice. The one he used as governor. His politics never worked on me before, and they wouldn’t in that moment either. 

“Don’t speak my name,” I stood still with my back fully straight. I kept my shoulders bold as I clung to the railing, my nails silently digging into the underside. I focused my attention down at the mug in front of Foresight, keeping my line of sight away from his face. I couldn’t bear to look at that prick. The phantom thorns on my arms began violently to prick at my skin again. With slow inhales through my nose I kept a steady breath to alleviate the pain. 

“... I owe you an apology,” The mug was lifted from the table. I had to adjust my focal point to the spoon that was next to it. 

“No. No, you don’t owe me anything. You owe the Burnish everything. Those who were. You’re a traitor. A coward, who got away with every crime. We were chased and mutilated all while you got to blackmail a judge and jury and escape with just a slap on the wrist.” I didn’t hold back. I spat my words with the same gruesome force that tensed my arms.

“It wasn’t blackmail. I was declared mentally insane by the judge.” The nerve of this jackass. I gathered the fury burning inside me and left the safety of the railing to step into the kitchen. I stomped over to the opposite side of the kitchen island. I was tired of holding back for Galo’s sake. I was tired of the control Foresight still had over me. 

“Yeah, I was there. Insane? That’s the kind of label they gave mass shooters in the old days. In an attempt to lessen the severity of killed children. You did that too by the way.” I didn’t see his reaction to my words. Only a quiet sip of his tea told me everything. 

“The Promare… it changed things in me.” The mug clanked back on the table.    


“The Promare never told me to kill people,” I sneered.

“You misunderstand. It enhanced behaviors, which only grew more violent with the calls to burn.” 

“It’s no excuse. And if you had those problems it’s still on you. You can’t blame anyone or anything except yourself for what you did. You had a choice throughout all of it. And you choose to kill the Burnish. Kill ninety-nine percent of Humanity. Kill the fucking Earth. I think that’s far beyond just a mental illness.”

Silence. I glared over to the other counters. The shine of the toaster was bright even in the dim room. It reflected us and I saw Foresight’s hanging nub for an arm. He should have lost his other one if the universe knew how to punish trash. 

“You’re right,” He spoke up. I waited for a moment but instead he took another sip of tea. I felt his eyes on me. Watching me. 

He watched me back then too. As he hooked me into the core of his spacecraft. The wires tightly wound around me holding me in place as I desperately screamed with Burnish flames. I kicked and clawed helplessly as he laughed. He grabbed my chin with his human arm forcing me to stare into his eyes. He was like a snake trying to hypnotize its prey. His nails dug deeper into my cheeks when I closed my eyes forcing blood to drip down. I didn’t want to see his ugly face. That satanic grin with bloodshot pupils. 

He attempted to raise fear within me, to show him the terror that I felt. Biting the inside of my mouth as I held my poker face, but my body was near to hypertension if it wasn’t for the Burnish flames that healed me. Did he feel the pain he caused me as a fellow Burnish? Did he feed upon the fear I ignited inside myself? If so, the strength I held to keep myself from sobbing had been in vain. 

“So why not take responsibility and die then? You don’t seem to mind the comfortable life you have now. If you really have a conscience, for what you did to us. The laws, experiments, genocide. You honestly live with that?” I slammed my fist down on the table.

Foresight remained quiet. He always had pleaded the fifth from responsibility. Silence. I could have picked up that mug and brought it down on his head and then see how wordless he wanted to play.

Before I got the chance to follow my thoughts, the kitchen lights flickered on. Without turning I knew Galo was standing at the entrance, there were only three people in the house. 

“Lio… Come on back to bed. I got it alright?” His hand hovered over my shoulder. I paused for a moment before walking back to the safety of the stairs. I glanced behind me as I returned to our room. 

I laid flat on the bed. The door was left adjourned and I listened to the distant mumbles from downstairs. My limbs felt numb as they finally relaxed from the previous tension. I could’ve run a marathon for the stress I put my body under. 

An hour later the voices grew silent. A pair of footsteps grew closer up the stairs, hallway, and then to the outside of our door. Galo quietly tiptoed in and shut it close. 

“Did you lock it?” I whispered over to him. He quickly swung his head back in surprise. 

“Yep, just now. Don’t worry,” he made sure to click it twice for me, “he’s taken care of. Now I’m back to make sure you’re ok too.”

“Wow, second place. I’m honored,” I huffed out under my breath in frustration as he laid back down beside me.

“Huh? No, come on I didn’t mean it like that,” he sighed, “Lio. Lio, listen to me please. I’m sorry. I know it’s hard for you to be here. You don’t have to be.” He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed up the back of my neck.

“Yes. I do,” I took his hand, “Galo. I have my own anger to work out, yes. But I’m here for you. You know that. I wouldn’t be able to rest at night without knowing if you’re safe.”

“I just want you to be happy. You’ve suffered enough.” Galo didn’t know just to what extent that I had. If he knew what happened while in the core, he would have lost all motivation in trying to save Foresight. If he knew the complete truth, it would break his flaming firefighter’s soul. 

“...You want me to be happy? You’re my dopamine. My serotonin. The new flame in my heart. I told you I’d follow you wherever you went Galo Thymos. Wasn’t that one of my vows?” 

“You’re asking me to remember our vows?” he chuckled into my cheek, “I’m kidding. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Today even. If I could I’d marry you every day.”

“I’m sure you would, you goofball,” I gently smiled and watched his eyes as they grew with joy.

“I totally would,” he kissed my lips tenderly, “even past death do us part. That’s a stupid line isn’t it? Can’t believe you stopped me from cutting out from that chick’s notes.” Why yes Galo, I stopped you from breaking and entering into an official's office for a cute romantic gesture. He hasn't grown much in that regard. 

“Oh just shut up you squishy idiot,” I pressed my lips against his. I only spared him a laugh and turned to lay my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes, only for a moment later to see Foresight’s glaring red pupils again. I snapped my head up in shock.

“You alright?” Galo rubbed my back softly. 

“Yeah, just a sore muscle… I tripped yesterday in the river,” I carefully settled back onto Galo’s chest. This time I kept my eyes open. 

“Damn. We should get a couple hot pads when we grab supplies this week. And I think we’re overdue for an ice cream date,” Galo ruffled my hair. I nodded along. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, convinced that the thorns would stop their assault if I remembered Galo was protecting me as I promised to protect him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shook me awake. It was either that or Lio’s hair, it did look like a shiny lime while the light bounced off it. He was still sleeping soundly, and I don’t blame him. He must’ve been awake most of last night, and seeing Kray didn’t help any either. I sat up and unhooked his arm from around me slowly, not that I had to be careful with how fast asleep he was. 

I tucked him back in bed and planted a kiss on his forehead over his bangs. He could sleep in a while longer, it’s not like we had anything else to do other than monitor Kray. Kray… my former hero. Shaking my head I grabbed a hoodie and made my way downstairs. I pulled it over my head, almost tripping down the stairs while doing so. I fell into the railing and tumbled around to keep my balance. After my mini-heart attack subsided, I continued on my quest to make breakfast. 

Opening the fridge I grabbed out the carton of eggs and a pack of bacon. A classic firehouse meal full of protein sure to energize the body. And, it’s an easy one not to burn. I gave up on pancakes after the great-batter-spill-on-Lio of last month. Not the best way to get your husband’s pants off. Though I will admit watching Kray come in and immediately make a u-turn out at the sight was hilarious. 

Smirking at the memory I pulled up a frying pan from the lower cabinets and dripped in a good amount of olive oil. I turned on the stove and cracked a couple eggs inside in the greased pan. 

I leaned down to fetch a cookie sheet for the bacon, only to drop it when I saw Kray silently sitting at the kitchen island, surprising me. This man was like a cat. 

"Crap! Hi! Sleep good?" I smiled at Kray and grabbed a clean sheet from the oven drawer. He didn't nod or shake his head at my question, instead he was watching the simmering eggs. 

"You hear me Kray?" As soon as I waved my hand in his line of sight he snapped back into reality. He had been zoning out for the past few weeks, staring off into the distance in silence. I wonder what he was thinking about when he was stuck in his own world. 

"Ah. Morning,” he glanced over to me. There were bags under his eyes as if he didn’t sleep last night. 

“Need some coffee? I’ll get some going here in a bit,” I pulled out a dull butter knife from a drawer and edged the tip against the bacon pack. We couldn’t have anything too sharp around, hell the only thing here that could stab were the forks. Splitting the package open I peeled out the slices. 

“That’s fine.” His tone was soft, almost distracted by something in his daydream. I shrugged and laid the bacon on the tray. Wait shit, I forget to turn the oven on! 

“So uh, ready for today’s session? Dr. Dale said he has new meds for you to take since the current ones aren’t working too well. That’s the thing with meds though right? Have to keep adjusting them!” I quickly pressed a couple buttons on the oven menu and slid the tray in. I’m sure not pre-heating it before wouldn’t affect it too much. 

“Dr. Inos," he corrected me to use his last name, "is just giving me mints for all I know." I grabbed the coffee bean grinder and poured some inside the device. I switched it on and yelled over the blades. 

"Huh? Come on Kray, they have to be working somewhat, I mean the guy is a professional in your case. Besides, he did say pills alone can't treat it, they help but they aren't a cure." Once the grounds were done I loaded them into the coffee maker and started the brew. The machine beeped at me with a ‘water’ light. Oh right, coffee needed water. 

"Help?" Kray raised an eyebrow, "If you say so. I forgot how many doctorates you held to your name." Ah here we go again. I didn’t mind Kray being in denial. Dale said that sociopaths- or I should say, people with antisocial personality disorder, deny that they need help with things. And that they were hyper-aware of their actions and choices. I’ve read over all the materials he gave me on it to try and understand Kray, and in some ways it did. It’s not that everyone with it is evil, it’s just how they cope with it that matters. And, how they dealt with others. 

Empathy, the ability to understand another person’s pain, wasn’t in their brain. They couldn’t experience it, but they knew how to act like they did. At least Kray acted for me. 

"I'm a doctor in friendship!" I cracked a laugh. The coffee maker started dripping the water over the ground, filling the pot bit by bit. The pan sizzled and crackled as I swerved it on the stove. It sounded like a real diner in the modest kitchen with the steam whistling and eggs clapping. The dishes clanked around as I gathered all the dirty utensils and put them into the sink. I took down a mug and poured the fresh coffee leaving no room for cream or sugar, Kray liked his black. And he was right on one thing as I thought about it, I didn’t have any degrees, I was more of a person to get involved right where people needed me. Most times people say I’m at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I think it’s the best place and the best time to help someone. 

Dr. Dale Inos, the psychologist assigned to Kray, let me sit in on their sessions sometimes. It wasn’t out of fear of his own safety, but he had us do these exercises which required Kray to train his empathy. I was technically one of his victims, so if he could understand how he hurt me maybe he could be saved. Even still, I hadn’t worked out any of my own trauma yet. The doc was helping Kray learn right from wrong. And Kray honestly believed that he never did anything wrong. But even if I could make him understand, it wouldn’t be enough for all he had put me through. I had to work on myself, but that could wait for now. Someone needed to be rescued first. 

“Galo, the bacon’s burning,” Lio leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, “did you lose your firefighter’s nose?” He was already dressed wearing one of my oversized shirts, which showed off one shoulder pretty nice- wait fire? I quickly turned around and opened the oven, only to find that the bacon wasn’t even on fire or smoking. 

“Got ya,” I heard the words whisper into my ear as Lio’s lips clung themselves to my cheek, “Galo-ible.” Aw god he was cute.

“Hey careful the oven’s hot, you’re going to get burned,” I closed up the door and kissed his cheek in return. I spotted a light blush from where I smooched him. He seemed more at ease than last night. 

“Ah, yes. The safest place to be would be out on the porch. Away from hazards,” he stretched his arms up and made his way to the door. He didn’t acknowledge that Kray was there, at least not this early in the morning half awake. It was just easier for him to keep things out of sight of mind. 

Kray seemed to do the same in a mutual avoidance; The two never looked at the other. I turned my attention back to cooking, setting down some plates for the eggs. I slid two over-easy eggs to each plate and after poking the bacon with a fork I placed the cookie sheet on the countertop. It was nice and crispy and had the perfect crunch. Shoot, I should have made toast to go with it. Maybe tomorrow. 

“Here you go, one plate of a sunny-side-up frizzy bacon combo,” I placed the plate and a fork in front of Kray. 

“Thank you,” he took another sip of his coffee. I nodded and grabbed the other two plates. Kray preferred to eat by himself, and Lio only had an appetite when Kray wasn’t around. Kray took his dinner to his room and me and Lio ate at the small table out on the porch. On days that it rained we opted for the living room instead. Kray was insistent that he’d do the dishes after all the meals were done, I didn’t mind as it gave him something to do. I tried giving him puzzles and books before, but he rejected them while calling the activities child’s play. So, he helped to clean the house up and make every dish shiny. I think it helped him feel like he had some kind of control.

I made my way outside, side-stepping through the open door balancing the grub. 

“Hey, are you gonna share those steps?” I lowered the meal down to him for him to take. 

“With this offering? I suppose,” he scooted to the side and made some room for me to ease down. I balanced my feast on my lap and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Aren’t you cold? I know it’s summer but even these mornings there’s a bunch of dew on the grass.”

“Why would I be cold when there’s a flame sitting right beside me?” He took a bite of bacon and savored the flavor, slowly chewing. 

“Heh,” I chuckled and took a bite of eggs. 

The porch faced the east, making the morning one hell of a view. We watched as the sky turned from a deep lavender to gentle rose to an overwhelming orange with puffs of soft peach clouds in the distance. As the pine trees swayed in the wind we heard the water hit against the rocks in the nearby stream. 

There wasn’t any trace of human life other than the cottage and dirt road out, but even the road looked like a nature path. A single tower hidden on top of a mountain was the only source for service when we needed to make a supply run. Lio pointed over to the side where a couple of turkey vultures were circling above. Looks like the forest was having breakfast too.

Then, the silence hummed away when a car drove up the path. The headlights, like the sun had, came into view over the horizon. It crossed over the wooden bridge above the stream and pulled up to the house. Dale was early today, he usually came in around noon on therapy days. 

“Are you staying in this week?” Lio took the empty plate that I had laid down on the grass and stacked it with his. 

“Well, the doc’s here at, what nine am or something?” I rubbed the back of my neck. 

“I get it, you’re worried,” he handed me the dishes, “don’t drop them this time?” He gave me a smirk.

“Ok that was one time. It’s not my fault the door screen is clear,” I play-pouted, faking a trip while standing up. 

“Galo!” Yep, that earned me a smack on the ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and the comments! I'm working on a whole arc around this idea and I'm really excited to write it out.


End file.
